


the blood on your hands

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Other, POV Second Person, a mix of st2 and st3 el, but i'll call this an el fic, could be read as any character, not involved in my au, their internal fears i suppose.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You have a wound, Eleven, a terrible wound. And it's festering.
Kudos: 6





	the blood on your hands

The wind brushes along the trees; it presses against you harshly. Sounds of crickets are no match for the snap of sticks under your feet. Your legs are sore, so much you're sure they're going to give out on you.

Fear is what carries through these woods, but was it yours? Branches fight against you. The trees are whispering with words you can't understand. They watch you, and they do _nothing_.

In a moment of weakness, you turn to the ground. The bloodied hands don't look like anything you've ever seen before. They do not belong to you. 

You're running. 

You don't remember what you're running from.

Then, like the voice of Hell itself, a scream echoes throughout the ground beneath you. It wants you. It screams for you, only you.

Now, the hands _grip_ at you—they are everywhere. It becomes harder to breathe the faster you skip across the dirt under your feet.

They are tugging at you, begging you to become one with them. Part of you knows you have no choice. You will always be stuck here. With us, they say; us and nobody else.

And they have tried to hold you gently, to soothe your ache, but they cannot. No, they claw at you, and they tear rips in your skin. Your hands, bloodied, have always belonged to you—you were just naive. 

So they pull you underneath the dirt you stood above once before. Deeper, and deeper, until you cannot scream anymore, you cannot pull yourself back up. The blood thickens, it fills your lungs.

You're buried there, _alone_. Nobody is coming to save you, nobody will remember you. And the earth holds you.


End file.
